


A Chat With the Spirits

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gx rivalshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: The Ojamas find out about Chazz's feelings for Jaden and give him hell for it.





	A Chat With the Spirits

All day. All night. Every. Damn. Day.

"HEYHEYHEY, BOSS! ARE YOU GONNA TELL HIM TODAY??"

Just once. All Chazz wanted anymore was just one day of a break. This was the most painful way for Chazz to learn that duel spirits didn’t need to sleep, though at first he suspected the Ojamas just had too much energy for their own good. After a full weekend of non-stop questioning with no sign of tiring, though, he was forced to accept that this would probably never stop. This was his life now.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND??" Chazz had never been more grateful to have built his separate room in the Slifer dorm, else everyone would have heard his frustration by now, even with him shoving his face in the nearest pillow each time he yelled. Not that it stopped Ojama Yellow from sitting down on top of Chazz's head while Green and Black tugged on the pillow to take it away, revealing Chazz's face as red as the Slifer jacket he refused to wear hung on the wall.

You make /one/ slipup. One time saying how Jaden maybe wasn't as bad as he seemed, that /maybe/ he actually tolerated Jaden a little more than he let on, and that was all the Ojamas needed to make his life a living hell. Not that they were wrong in their assumptions. But still, did they have to be so obnoxious about it??

"Boss! You gotta tell him today!" Green was the first one to chime out again, prompting Chazz to smack him across the room and through the nearest wall. Pointless, truly, as each one he tossed out would return in seconds.

"You're miserable like this!" Black took a trip through the ceiling.

"What if he loves you too??" That was the final straw as Chazz jumped out of bed, started his chase to try and catch Yellow, who had run off to fly around the room. "I'm going to strangle your pathetic neck!"

"Well geez, that's not a very warm welcome." The new voice stopped all four of the inhabitants in their tracks.

Jaden. Fuck. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck-

"Beat it, slacker, I'm busy trying to get ahold of these brats." The high pitched laughter behind Chazz brought him back to reality, rushing to grab all three of the Ojama brothers and shove them into the next room, locking the door. "STAY IN THERE OR I’LL TEAR UP YOUR CARDS AND BURN THEM." The laughter didn't stop, but besides that, they kept semi-silent. At least his face had managed to cool down a small bit before turning around to look at Jaden with a glare.

Instead of running off, Jaden had made himself home on Chazz's couch, fanning out his deck in his hands while waiting. "You know, you really should be nicer to your spirits, maybe they'd be nicer to you if you did."

"I doubt it." Chazz shook his head and scoffed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Defensive. He had to stay acting defensive. If he didn't, god only knows how he would act with Jaden here. "They've always been little  shitheads. Why are you here, anyway?" Change the subject. Get it off of those Ojamas busy cackling like a bunch of hyenas.

Jaden simply shrugged with a smile, returning his deck to his back pocket before hopping up and sitting on the arm of the couch. "Can't a guy just come by and hang out with a friend?"

/Friend/. Why did that hurt? Of course Jaden came by for a duel. That's all he ever thought about. Jaden has no reason to think anything more of him besides just… A rival. That's all he was. That’s all Chazz will ever be, with the insults he throws and trouble he gives Jaden every day. "Go duel someone else, slacker, it's not a good time."

Jaden furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head toward Chazz's direction, forcing him to look aside.  Damn him for looking cute like that. "I didn't come here to duel you, Chazz…" /What/? Then…why? Jaden answered the question before Chazz even had the chance to ask it. "You didn't come to class today, and you never miss. Plus you've been M.I.A all weekend. I came by to see if you were alright."

Chazz felt as though he was about to explode any second. Rather than dwell on the kindness of such an action, he just scoffed again. "I'm perfectly fine, slacker. Besides, how would you know if I was in class or not, since you only ever miss?"

"Hey! I may leave class early, but I only ditch maybe three times a week." That got a small laugh out of Chazz, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought Jaden's smile brightened just a bit. "Besides, I always meet Syrus when he gets out of class, and I'm always keeping an eye out to see if you're there or not." …did Jaden Yuki just fucking wink at him?

The flushed color of Chazz's face was now impossible to hide, only magnified by how pale he was naturally. "How sentimental of you, slacker. But all I did was ditch class, it's not like I died. So clearly I'm fine. And you can leave. Now." Leave so Chazz can scream into the void die of embarrassment. Far too focused on counting the light blue floor tiles below him, Chazz didn't seem to notice Jaden nodding Winged Kuriboh towards the room where the Ojamas hid, Jaden watching as he fluttered past the door.

"Nah, its comfy here. Plus, you seem stressed out. You could use a break. I didn't come for a duel, but I certainly wouldn't mind one if it helps you chill!" Jaden laughed once again and Chazz facepalmed, growling under his breath in an attempt to regain his composure that had slowly begun to slip away. He straightened his back and crossed his arms once more, walking closer to Jaden with the most real glare he could manage.

"Get it through your head, slacker. I'm not in the mood to duel you, so buzz off before I throw you out!" Jaden opened his mouth to answer, but before that could happen, Winged Kuriboh flew through the back door and hit Chazz in the back of the head, causing him to fall onto the couch where Jaden happened to be sitting. Immediately, Chazz scrambled off of Jaden, rushing to the other half of the couch as Kuriboh started chattering rapidly. With Jaden distracted by listening, Chazz was able to bury his face in his knees to stop freaking out. Though that strategy only lasted a few seconds until…

"…really? His Ojamas told you that? Are you sure?"

Jaden's voice wavered at that sentence, and Chazz was forced to assume the worst; those little pricks told Jaden's Kuriboh. Of course. And since Chazz wasn't able to speak Kuriboh like Jaden could, he didn't notice until just now. Jaden must be shocked, in disgust… He doubted Jaden even liked guys! This was it. This was the day Chazz would die.

"…Chazz?"

He didn't even give Jaden a response, taking the pillow behind him and throwing it at Jaden's face before jumping up and running into the nearest room, slamming the door behind him. The Ojamas may have laughed at Chazz's faces when he first entered, but it quickly turned to screams of fright as he ran over in an attempt to tackle them all. Despite the screaming, Jaden's knocking on the door managed to break through it all as the spirits finally vanished away. "…its about fucking time…" Chazz muttered under his breath before turning to yell at the door. "Get out Jaden or I'll strangle you the same way I'm about to kill these three!"

The only sound that came from the other side was a soft "kinky", which made Chazz scream into his hands again. Then the sound of a lock being picked. Before the door swung open, Chazz had already dashed into his closet and was holding the door shut. A few seconds later, Jaden was knocking at that door too.

"…will you come out of the closet if I do it first…?" Chazz didn't respond, only listening to the sound of Jaden sliding down the door of the closet and taking a deep breath. "Alright, here goes… something… Chazz… I'm gay… And I've liked you for a long time… So come on out and face me, alright? I'm not gonna hate you or something."

Well. Chazz.exe has stopped responding. But there’s no chance it’s true… Right? Before saying anything, Chazz pinched his arm just to prove it wasn’t a dream. “Funny joke, slacker. Everyone knows you’ve got a thing for Alexis and will be dating her before graduation.”

If anything was a joke, it was that it seemed, because Jaden just laughed as Chazz gave a silent scowl and facepalmed. “Lex? She’s dating Mindy. You’re not serious, right?” Before an answer could be given, Jaden was pulling the closet door open and Chazz was shifting to sit in the corner and glare at him to try and save face.

“You’re a bitch.”

“Aw, but you love me.”

“No. You’re just a bitch.”

Chazz never was much for being openly emotional. All he could really do at the moment was freeze and try to keep himself from pulling away as Jaden reached out to hold his hand. “This okay?”   


“KISS! KISS! KISS!” Stupid Ojamas. Chazz attempted to stand up to go kill the trio when Jaden grabbed onto his collar, pulling Chazz back down to kiss him. The closet door slammed behind them. “Be saaaaafe~” Even in the dark lighting, Chazz couldn't help but to stare at Jaden as he put up a shaking hand to hold the Slifer’s face.

Safe to say, they didn’t leave that closet for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> It is impossible to find a fic for these two that isn't: 1. Horribly angsty. 2. From ten years ago. Or 3. Smutty. So hopefully this brings a bit of light into the mostly dead fandom that I will never abandon


End file.
